


Importance of...

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pack Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason gets the courage to finally tell Brett he likes him. Brett really really really wishes he hadn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pack politics

**_Pack Politics_ **

 

 

_I like you._

_  
I really like you._

_  
Did you want to… See a movie or something?_

  
Everyone was in the other room pretending they couldn’t hear them with their super powered hearing, they would be pretending they couldn’t also tell that Brett’s heart was going a mile a minute as well.

  
He had been hoping this would never happen. That Mason would either fall out with Liam and Scott’s pack, or just move onto liking someone else.

  
He was a mutt enough as it was spending so much time with the wrong pack. He couldn’t cross the line by  _being_  with one of them. He smelled like a mess, and he looked down at Mason and just wanted him to take it all back.

  
Because he wants to.

  
He really _really_  wants to.

  
But he can’t cross that line. Not when he owes his entire life to Satomi.

  
He couldn’t betray her so fully as to essentially switch packs, to be with Mason and smell like him instead of the other way around. He knew that would be the case, Mason, in spite of his best efforts always smelt like himself.

  
He glanced at the door, Mason’s heart rate is painful, a drumline of _oh fuck_  because you don’t pause this long when your going to say yes, I like you too. A lot.

  
So much.

  
_So much._

  
“I-” he chokes out.

  
He can feel Liam getting angry from here.  _God_ , he probably knew Mason was going to ask, probably told him all about the emotions and scents he throws off when Mason’s around. Probably was stupid enough to not even think about or even  _know_  about pack dynamics, pack politics.

  
“I don’t think about you like that-” came out of his mouth as he looked down at the space between them, not able to look at him.

  
“Bullshit!” Liam yells from the other room and he can hear a scuffle. He cringes but Mason is thankfully ignoring him.

  
“I’m sorry.” He adds and that at least rings true because he is.

  
He's so sorry.

  
“Yeah, sure.” Mason mumbles and makes to turn away, Brett reaches out and grabs his wrist.

  
Mason looks back at him and his eyes drop to his mouth, he shouldn’t, he really really shouldn’t.

  
If he doesn’t he’ll always wonder. But wasn’t it better to not know what he was missing, to just be Mason’s friend and not know what his lips felt like, what his breath felt like.

  
Mason doesn’t let him decide.

  
The smaller boy surges forward, presses his mouth against his and everything inside Brett fucking crumbles.

  
Everything inside him hurts, it aches because damn it is this what kisses were supposed to be.

  
He can feel Mason’s movements in his soul or at least it certainly seems that way. He lets go of Mason’s wrist with every intention of wrapping his arms around him but Mason pulls away.

  
Mason steps back, putting way too much space between them after kissing him like that.

  
“You still don’t think about me that way?”

  
Brett closes his eyes tightly.

  
He can’t.

  
He can’t.

  
He wants to so bad but dating another pack? That was a big deal, there was so much other stuff that came with it.

  
He wasn’t Satomi’s blood as much as she treated him like it sometimes. He was inches away from Omega status at all times and his sister, he couldn’t do that to his sister. If he fell from his current pack he’s sure Scott would pick him up. But where would he live? How would he afford to finish school?

  
Couldn’t chance it.

  
There was so much more on the line then just his heart.

  
“I see…” Mason sounds so small and so far away, his heartbeat has calmed, its slower than usual actually and he knows how far gone he must be if he knows the regular tempo of the boys heart.

  
“It’s complicated.”

  
“Sure.”

  
Mason doesn’t believe him and he watches him walk away, leave the room, closing the door behind him like it means so much more than just that.

  
He wants to follow, wants to kiss him all the time, to do so many things but he’s heavy with everything else.

  
Brett pulls himself together as best he can and leaves quietly hoping to skip any altercation with Scott’s pack. He’d stay away for awhile.

  
It would be best for everyone. Even if the idea hurt.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett comes home from school two weeks later to find one of the McCall pack in a meeting with Satomi. But wait? Why does it smell like Mason

**Research**

 

  
It’s been two weeks since he had seen anyone from the McCall pack.   
  


Well thirteen days, but who was counting.  
  


He hadn’t received a single message from Mason since that night he had totally blown everything. He’d received a few from Liam, they mostly just called him an asshole.  
  


He didn’t have it in him to disagree.  
  


He had responded to the first one asking if Mason was all right.  
  


The answer had been a photo of Mason and some guy laughing and smiling.   
It had cut.  
  


He missed Mason, he missed the all day long text messages about supernatural mysteries and horror movies. He misses the smell of him, that vague McCall pack smell, and faint expensive cologne, and strong specific Mason smell.  
  


He dropped his backpack at the door. He should just call him. It was getting bad, he was starting to smell him in his own house. Brett makes his way through the house looking for Lori, she had ran home ahead of him. Lori had his cell phone, she had needed it for something or other at lunch and hadn’t given it back. 

Without Mason’s commentary buzzing in his hand he had barely noticed that it had been gone.  
  


But he was giving in. He was breaking down.  
  


He was going to call him. He was going to apologise, going to beg to be friends again.  
  


Lori is standing at the end of the hall, quiet, listening intently to what’s happening in the study. She should know better, if Satomi has the door closed you did not listen in.  
  


“Lori-” he hisses, “get away from there. I need my phone.” He reaches out to grab a hold of her and pull her away but she’s lightening quick and grabs his wrist and pulls him roughly against the wall with her.  
  


“Listen.” She growls and rolling his eyes he focuses on the sound on the other side of the purposefully thick wood.  
  


_There are as you can see, here, here, and…_   
  


Mason!  
  


Mason and the sound of his slow, steady, heartbeat and the turning of thin paper.  
  


_Here. That there are plenty of instances where a human connected to one pack has-_   
  


Mason clears his throat, his heart pounding harder.  
  


_Mated, with someone from a different, friendly pack. Especially those that share territory._   
  


Brett’s face got red, it must have been bright red because Lori was holding in her laughter at the look on his face.  
  


“What’s he doing here?”  
  


Lori smiles brightly, “I’m pretty sure he’s asking Satomi for you hand in marriage.” she puts a hand to her mouth, holding in everything but a small snicker of noise.  
  


He hates her a little bit right now but that is actually kind of what it sounds like. He’s heard omega’s battling with Satomi over the love of a pack member before and it usually sounded a lot less prepared than this.  
  


_The Lunae mors vitaque states that-_   
  


_Where on earth did you find a copy of the Lunae mors vitaque?_   
  


_It took some doing but I found a copy on an antiquarian forum._   
  


_I heard that the last copy was in Spain somewhere with an old Hunter._   
  


_Yeah Senior Plata. He was very nice and had his nephew scan me some pages_.  
  


The sound of paper fills the air as Satomi must take the pages from Mason. He can hear Mason’s heartbeat flutter nervously. He can smell the anxiety in the air, can taste it on his tongue as he closes his eyes and focuses on the smaller boy in the study with his Alpha. Mason is in there pretty much asking his mom if they can date, if they could get married some day. Mason studious and research orientated as ever had pulled out all the stops.  
  


“How long has been here?” He asks softly.  
  


“He was here before I got here.”  
  


“He’s been here since noon.” Another voice fills the air and he opens his eyes quickly to look down the hall. Sammy is standing there , arms crossed, looking at them disappointedly, “He brought over some tea and home-made biscuits for Satomi.”  
  


Another head pops out of a previously closed door, pack is coming out of the woodwork to look at him like he’s a disappointment.  
  


“You know, normally  _you_  should be in there with him.”  
  


“I didn’t know he was going to do this.” Brett runs a hand through his hair and pushes away from the wall, “I just thought that he’d be mad at me for a while and then we could just go on being friends.”  
  


He hadn’t given Mason the credit he deserved. This wasn’t some passing fancy, some fleeting feeling based almost entirely out of physical attraction. There was something real there, he felt it every time they sat too close to each other, or when they sat too far apart, he could taste it in the air when they spoke.   
  


He had felt it down to his core when Mason had kissed him.  
  


He’d been afraid. Afraid of a lot of things. Afraid of what he could do to Mason if his control slipped, afraid he could hurt him, afraid about the fact that Mason as a human was just so much more fragile then anyone else he even cared about. Afraid that Satomi wouldn’t approve, that she’d see it as a betrayal.  
  


A preference for Scott’s younger pack.  
  


He owed everything to her, he didn’t want to chance damaging his relationship with her, with the pack, with her. She had taught him everything he knew and she had a habit of saying no to those omega’s with love in there hearts, she had been very careful of the pack since the deadpool. He lived with her, he spent evenings cooking with her and watching old movies together he liked to think that he knew Satomi enough to judge what her response would have been.  
  


All signs had pointed to _no, you’ll get over it._  
  


“Shut up everyone.” Lori slapped at Brett’s arm and the house grew silent, pack members all over the it listening hard to the meeting they weren’t supposed to be listening in to.  
 _  
_

_You’ve done a lot of research. You must really care about him._ _  
_ __  


_… yeah… I know he didn’t mean those things he said before. I know he cares about me too. I was raised to fight for that. I never would have forgiven myself if I hadn’t at least tried. I mean what if he’s the love of my life?_ _  
_

Mason obviously didn’t know that Brett had gotten home yet, his own heart flutters at the thought, his face feels too hot and even Lori has the decency to not meet his gaze.  
  


 _I’m not asking for his hand in marriage, at least not yet_  Mason laughed nervously and Brett thought his heart might actually explode, or stop, _I’m just asking you to let us find out if we love each other._  
  
Brett feels like he’s drowning, Mason isn’t lying. He means every word he says and everyone in the house knows it.   
  


 _Mason._  There’s a sound of a chair scraping across the floor and it’s moments later that she continues,  _Scott is very lucky to have you in his pack._    
  


That’s all she says!  
  


What does that mean? Does that mean yes? Does that mean they can date? Does that just mean that she respects Mason’s ability to research?   
  


Brett just wants a simple answer. A yes, a no, a definite response.  
  


The door opens and all the pack members that had gathers seem to just melt away leaving him standing there alone, worried about what exactly she means.  
  


Satomi see’s him in the hallway and smiles softly, it’s a barely there movement but she nods and walks passed him.  
  


Brett moves quickly to the door to find Mason gathering up ancient looking books that he’s spread across Satomi’s desk. He looks up quickly.

 

“Oh please tell me you just got here and haven’t been listening in this entire time.”  
  


“Yeah, I had to do something at school. I just got here. Lori told me you where here.” He tells him and Mason visibly relaxes, “What are you doing with all these?” He asks moving to the desk and picking up a tome older than sin, “Where’d you even get this?”

 

“Internet. I got it half off when I got that Bestiary during the summer.”  
  


“What are you doing tonight?” Brett asks with possibly the least amount of cool he’s ever had.  
  


“Nothing why?”

 

“You want to go see a movie?” He asks, but what he's really asking is if he wants to find out if they’re in love.  
  


“Yes.” Is what Mason says and its exactly what he means no matter what the question actually is.


End file.
